Now or then? Which holds the future?
by Anticsareme
Summary: Zerik is a fifteen year old boy being raised by his uncle. How can one decision turn his everyday life he knew, into a world of chaos. Prequel to Fate, ain't it nice?
1. Chapter 1

"Yo Dude!" said a guy in a packed school yard after the final bell had rung. He ran excitedly out of the building. He was tall and lanky. He had black long hair pulled back in a ponytail. His skin was somewhat dark but wasn't African. He wore all black except for an orange jacket and grey gloves. He slid past everyone effortlessly. He then threw his arm around a pail kid with very pail hair. He wore only grey and always wore a pair of goggles. He was his age but was a little bulkier and a little bit shorter.

"Get off," said the pail kid quickly with no emotion.

"But bro-mo! You never talk to me during school!"

"Don't call me that."

"But you are. You and uncle are the only family I have Francis. And I live with you so you're my Bro. Not my cousin."

"You are an idiot."

The other boy just smiles.

"Would you stop with that idiotic smile Zerik? My dad's here now."

In front of them was a sleek grey car that matched Francis' clothes. The window lazily rolled down, "Well get in. We don't have all day."

Zerik jumps in through the window as Francis opens the door and gets in giving Zerik an annoyed look.

"Really? Can't you be more civilized?" asked Francis.

"Maybe at home!"

"Dad!"

"Quiet Francis. We'll deal with this at home."

Zerik turned his face to look out the window. It had only been a year since he started living with Francis and Epsilon. It didn't matter to him. He couldn't remember anything before then. Well, except one memory. It always upset his uncle though so he never spoke of it. It was when he was younger. Much younger. He felt a warm and fuzzy hand stroking his hair. Something playfully nipping and licking his ankles with a lizard like tongue. A laughing man with a bad eye, and a fair haired woman, hugging the man.

The first time he told his uncle was the last time. He was smacked by him and was told never to speak of it again, then to go to the bathroom to wash his hair. Zerik didn't know why, but his uncle always made sure his hair was washed and dried thoroughly before he was allowed to do what he wanted. And he always made sure his towels were black.

Zerik's eyes drift off to sleep. As they do everyday as they get close to home.

"We're here," said Epsilon. Zerik open's his eyes. They are in a large garage. Made entirely of metal. Zerik and Francis step outside the car.

"Zerik, go do your homework. Francis, come with me."

Zerik scowls and picks up his book bag and takes it inside as he takes Francis to the yard. Even though he'd been there for a year, he never even dreamed of stepping foot out there. It was a father and son place. A place he would never be welcomed. He sighed and walked to the kitchen. He placed his bag down and opened the fridge.

"I see we need milk, butter, cheese, eggs… Doesn't anyone in this house go to a grocery store?" Just then, Zerik fell to the floor, drifting into an unconscious state. Next thing he knew, he was in a cavern.

"There you are," said a mysterious hissing voice.

"What in the world?" Zerik said quizzically.

"You thought you could hide young Kerling, but you can not hide from destiny."

"Who are you? What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it boy. We'll get you soon enough!"

"Zerik!"

Zerik quickly sat up. In front of him was Epsilon and Francis.

"Why were you sleeping on the floor?" asked Francis, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I fell."

"More like you fainted," said Epsilon.

"I didn't faint. I'm just a little woozy," he says standing up. As he stands a terrible migraine hits, "Do we have any aspirin?"

"For what?"

"Bad headache."

"Top shelf like it always is."

Zerik goes to grab it when a question strikes his mind, "Hey Uncle Epsilon?" 

"What?" he said rather annoyed as he was about to go back outside with Francis.

"I was just wondering… What's a…," his voice faltered. His gut said that Kerling would be too strange, too many questions, "What's Ker?"

"Ker is a mythological beast that is a source of unlimited power and everlasting life for whoever can find and capture it. Where did you here about it?"

"School," he said quickly.

"Well if you need help on the matter talk to Francis when we get back." 

"Okay," Zerik said as Epsilon and Francis left. His body relaxed as if it was always tense. He quickly gets on the computer to watch a T.V. show Epsilon forbids. It's called 'Our World As Seen On Saturday.'

It is a T.V. show about mythological creatures and how they would live among us. It's truly fascinating. The graphics are so life like. The characters are Doc and Drew. Sometimes they even have a guest by the name of Doyle. They all seem nice enough, but all have a sad look in there eyes, as if it's missing something.

Zerik looks to the fridge. 'We'll be back late. Make yourself something.'

_If I'm going to meet them, tonight's the night. They're in town and those two are gone. _

Zerik throws on a coat and walks toward the door. When he opens it a huge gust of wind smacks his face and he's lifted off the ground. He looks down to see he's in the air. Scared, he slips, falling downward. As he's falling he sees his home for the first time. But it's much bigger. It's a huge airship. He quickly descends realizing he won't survive. He clenches his eyes shut. Then the wind stops slapping his face and he hears a loud noise. He also feels an arm around his stomach.

"Whoa kid where did you come from?"

Zerik looks up at the person who grabbed him. He is wearing a black shirt and a jetpack. He wears a mask over his face that makes it look similar to a robot.

"No worries kid. I'll take you somewhere safe. Can't have you making a swan dive from the heavens now can we?" he said landing on a platform about a mile below them. A curtain covered half of it. It was a stage.

"Doyle. What's going on?"

Zerik turned around to see Drew from the television.

"You're Drew," he said in a gasped whisper.

"Yes sweetie I am. What's going on Doyle?"

"Kid was making the world's highest swan dive to his death. So I saved him."

"I'm sorry but what's your name sweetie?"

"I'm Zerik."

"No last name?" asked the man named Doyle.

"Well, name no. Initial yes," he said pulling out a locket. He figured nothing stranger could happen today, Couldn't be any weirder falling miles downward from your house and being saved by a jetpack wearing star. The locket engraving says ZS.

"Funny, it looks just like the one we gave Zak on his birthday."

"Drew!"

Doyle, Drew and Zerik look over to see Doc.

"What is a kid doing back here?"

"Long story," says Doyle.

"Just get him out!"

Zerik, frightened bolts away leaving his locket in Drew's hand.

**That's all for now. This is the sequel for Come Back. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gasping for breath Zerik runs out of the building. Fear strikes his face.

_What's going on? Why is this happening?_

Zerik runs faster, gaining speed and losing energy. His breath gets thinner as he eventually reaches the edge of the city. He sees a cave over the horizon. His eyes droop. He wheezes as he walks over to the cave. He enters and collapses on the icy floor. As he looses consciousness, he feels a warm and clammy hand on his shoulder. Zerik shudders. But does nothing as he falls asleep.

He then sees a meadow. _A dream._ Long grass as long as his legs. Near the meadow is a cliff. Zerik looks over and sees the ocean, glistening an unreal blue. In the water is a strange looking boy. He looks like a fish in a weird manor. He grabs the side of the cliff and attempts to climb up.

"Hehe!" laughed a female voice. Zerik pivots around to see a girl. She is wearing all red and her head is covered. Her skin is darker than Zerik. Her eyes seem to laugh innocently. She pulls a yoyo from her pocket. Then she flicks it, ending up around his belt. She gives a tug and his belt comes flying off. His pants fall down to reveal white boxers.

"Hey!" he said pulling up his pants. His face warm. Then he falls on the ground. Something large is on his back. It was the boy from the water. He smiles widely as he holds him down.

"Get off!"

"Not until you say uncle!" says the boy.

"No way."

"Come on Zak it's all in good fun," says the girl.

"Get…, Wait, my name's not Zak!"

Then everything began to melt away. The dream began to drip red. The boy and girl started melting, screaming in pain. The field began to burn. Wailing from the two hurt his ears. Zerik grabbed at them to cover them and hit his knees. Glass shards began to fall. Only bringing more pain to his nightmare.

A large piece cut Zerik's cheek and landed in front of him. It was like a looking glass. It was his face, yet it wasn't. It was younger. He had a fuller face. He was shorter and a little wider set. But it wasn't him. This kid had a tuff of white hair where his bands would be. His hair was also longer, in a ponytail, something Epsilon would never allow. This kid was smiling, but in a sad sort of way that made people cry.

Zerik stared. He looked at the kid, who mimicked him in every way. He moved his hand to the glass. When he touched the glass, the kid's hand reached out and hit his face, stinging like cold water.

"Huaha!" said Zerik gasping for air. Looking over he sees a kid about his age. He's wearing a dark yellow hoodie. His face is hidden by the shadows. A fire crackles in the cave.

"You all right?" asks the kid.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"That's good. You had a fever when you fainted in my cave."

"A fever," he says putting his hand to his forehead. Looking at the kid and hearing his voice reminded him of his dream.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Would you like some dinner? I have some seafood."

Normally Zerik would say no but his stomach growled angrily. He sat up, realizing he was in a blanket of moss.

"Did you make this?"

"Yes," he said with a smile, "I haven't you around here, where are you from?"

"Seattle."

"That's okay driving distance. What are you doing here so late at night?"

"I came to see a show."

"Oh really, well it must have been terrible. You were running so hard I thought you would lose your shoes!"

"Heheh."

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Zerik."

"Cool. I'm Ulraij."

"What is that an Indian name?"

"No, not Indian."

"Really? That's hard to believe."

"What's wrong with your hair?"

"What? There is nothing wrong with my hair."

"Oh, so you dyed it?"

"What? My hair is all natural. Why do you ask?"

"Because you seem to be graying up front. Where your bangs are."

"That's crazy. I'm only fifteen!"

"Oh you're a year younger than me."

"I'm not supposed to be graying!"

"It's part of life. I had a friend who had naturally white hair on his bangs. White forelock."

"Really?"

"Yeah, haven't seen him in two years though. I last saw him on his thirteenth birthday. Weird things happened."

"Like?"

Ulraij said nothing. His eyes looked downward.

"What was his name?"

"His name was Zak. Zak Saturday."

"Hey, I went to go see the Saturday show."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Those were his parents."

"But they never…,"

"Never trust the internet. It's full of lies."

"I guess."

They sit in silence for a minute.

"Do you have a phone I could borrow? I need to call my uncle."

"I don't have a phone. Why call your uncle and not your parents?"

"I don't know my parents. Everything before my fifteenth birthday is a bit of a blur."

"Okay."

"What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Shirking work. My people always work me to the bone."

"Your people?"

Ulraij flinched.

"I guess you have the right to know. I have no parents. I am a prince."

"Yeah, and I'm Zak Saturday."

"It's the truth; I'm the crown prince of Atlantis."

The fire flickered to show his face. It was very much like a fish.

**That's it for now! Please review~ or else!**


	3. Chapter 3

Zerik stared intently. His face was serious. A seriously fishy face. But Zerik only said, "There is no such thing as Atlantis. It's a myth."

"Oh and who told you that bit of malarkey?" said Ulraij his angry first arising. He seemed so fixated on Atlantis Zerik became afraid. _At the next clear moment I'm leaving this loon._

"My uncle Epsilon. He's a scientist." 

"Oh what a _smart_ scientist he is."

"Don't mock him. He's a genius!"

"Oh do you have any _other_ geniuses in the family?" he said heavy with sarcasm.

"Yeah! And my cousin! He and his dad know way more about this myth than you do!" yelled Zerik. Then he sheepishly looked away. He wasn't used to yelling. When he yelled in Epsilon's house he would be smacked.

"Sorry. But I know more," he said with a devilish grin.

"Whatever. Achoo!" 

"Yuk! You need to sleep." 

"I need to go home."

"Alright fine. But in the morning. You aren't up for moving and I know my way around here pretty well Mr.-I'll-run-till-I-see-daddy."

"My dad is dead."

"So you say; so you say," Said Ulraij calming down, "Since you're staying here tonight, why don't we say we're friends?"

"Because you're a liar," said Zerik.

"How about we end this argument now and eat. I gathered some seaweed earlier and was able to catch some fish." 

"If you are Atlantian, wouldn't you not eat fish?"

"It's a good 50-50 split. We only eat the invasive fish anyway. Nothing that's endangered. We try and keep a good balance."

"That's crazy."

"Not really," he said, "Want to go for a swim?"

"Um I'm not dressed for…" 

"Oh okay. Well we'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Alright."

"As long as your crazy uncle doesn't call the police and raise all sorts of hell."

"He's…., He's one to not tell people and just sort of show up." 

"So he's a stalker."

"No he isn't! He just works for the government." 

"Oh a paid stalker?"

"No! He's a scientist."

"And his name was Epsilon?"

"Yes," Zerik sighed.

"I know a scientist named Epsilon. But I normally don't think of him. He has a "son" about your age. He was named Francis."

"My cousin's name is Francis." 

"Really. But we can't be talking about the same person. My guy wears all grey."

"So does mine."

"And goggles.

"Mine too." 

"And has no siblings."

"Seems to be the only difference."

"Who was he related to?"

"My mom. She's the only one with a brother."

"Cool," he said pulling out a moss bed for himself, "Tomorrow, I'll meet your uncle. And this cousin. And you'll get to meet a friend of mine." 

"Another fishy person?"

"No. She lives in the desert. I think you'd like her. She's very pretty."

"What? This desert girl isn't your girlfriend?" Zerik said sarcastically.

"No. She's harsh with words and a thief. She was only gentle towards Zak."

And with that the two fell asleep.

Zerik sat still. The sky was a deep red. _Another nightmare?_

"Sunday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday."

Zerik looked over to see a kid in a tree.

"How do you do?" he said. He looked almost exactly like Zerik. Except his hair was a tad bit longer and white. With black bangs, "Oh it's you."

"Uh." 

"So how's it like ruling the world?"

"What? I don't rule the world." 

"That's crazy. Rani Nagi should've broken you by now."

"What? What's a Rani Nagi?" asked Zerik. Just then the kid smacked his head.

"How stupid are you? Rani Nagi is queen of the Nagas."

"Nagas?"

"What did your mom drop you on your head when you were born? A Naga is a snake being that follows Ker dipshit!"

"And why does that matter?"

"Okay listen up you mother f***er dipshit. You are Ker!"

"Ker is only a myth."

"Yes. But a myth is just a secret the world doesn't bear to hear. Go ask your mom and dad." 

"My parents are dead." 

"If they were dead, my parents would be dead too."

"Huh?" 

"After all I am Zak Monday."

BOOM!

Zerik sat up. Realizing he was awake he looked outside the cave. The sun was out.

"Hey Ulraij. It's morning," he said looking over to see he was gone. He walked outside of the cave. Salt watery air filled his lungs. For the first time as far as he could remember, the sun kissed the water just so. It was an artist's dream. Before he could think any longer he was on the ground.

"Got you!" smiled Ulraij.

"You're heavier than you look fish stick."

"Oh you think this is heavy? Hey Wadi get on!"

Just then a girl jumps on Zerik's back.

"I can't breath."

Both of them jumped off Zerik. Ulraij pulled him to his feet.

"This is my friend Wadi," said Ulraij.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said downcast. Zerik's face grew warm. She dressed like a modest desert girl. She wore all reds and purples. Her face was beautifully dark and she had the most amazing dark eyes. Her head however was covered.

"Nice to meet you to Wadi," said Zerik, "So we traveling by foot or…"

"By blimp," said Ulraij.

"Oka…, Wait what?"

"A friend of my family owns a blimp."

"Well. You don't hear that everyday."

**That's all for now! Review! And someone please wash Zak Monday's mouth out with soap. He is so mean T_T**


	4. Chapter 4

As they continued toward the blimp Zerik wondered about Wadi and Ulraij. Who were they? And why was he even bothering with them? As he walked tension filled the air. It was coming from Ulraij as they walked passed the water. It seemed like the water was dark and menacing. That if it was entered one would never come out. It seemed as though there was something in the water that would harm anything it could if was able to get a hold of it.

"Stay close," said Ulraij holding a necklace. It was gold and looked very valuable.

"You carry a medallion with you?" Zerik asked. Wadi looked over at them with dull eyes.

"It is his right. Being a prince."

"Oh, so you're on this Looney train with fish stick here."

She glared at him. They continued walking pass the water.

"_We have waited long enough. I see our master is here._"

Ulraij steps back on the balls of his feet. "Run!"

They break off into a sprint. Zerik looks back. Behind them is something unbelievable. _Epsilon is defiantly not going to be happy when I tell him what I'm hallucinating._

Behind them were three snakes with human torsos, arms, and faces. And they were catching up. Fast.

"Damn Nagas," cursed Ulraij, "Wadi! Take Zerik to the ship and go get help. I'll hold them off." 

And with that he pivoted to face the nagas as Wadi grabbed Zerik's wrist and dragged him along. He couldn't even look back with the wind smacking his eyes.

"We can't leave him."

"He is better off alone than with me there to aid him and you to drag him down."

"But…"

"It'll be fine," she said coldly, "he's battled nagas before."

He looks at her. He doesn't feel fear. But the thrill of battle and wanting to help. He abruptly stops, pivots and begins running back to the fight pulling Wadi with him because she wouldn't let go. She was surprised. No one was like Zerik. As she looked at him, she swore she saw Zak pulling her along smiling as if he wanted to show her something. She just kept running. When they saw the Nagas again, Ulraij was bleeding from the arm. Zerik's rage to control.

"Eat this Viperella!" he yelled at the head naga. He threw a punch in her gut and jumped back. He saw a tree limb and grabs it swinging it violently at the naga. It hits once on the head before she snaps it. She grabs his throat and pushes him up against a tree. Zerik sees Wadi giving him a dark look. And Ulraij's back is to him.

"You think you could beat us. You mere human boy?" said the Naga. Ulraij is hit on the head, creating a huge gash. Ulraij's blood coats the ground.

"GAH!" yells Zerik. His eyes flare. All he feels is a dark hatred ripe boundlessly through his body. Wadi looks over. Her eyes widen. The other two Nagas stare in wonderment. The Naga holding Zerik gasps and loosens her grip. Wadi is hit in the head. She falls to the ground.

"Master…," she said holding him down. Unaware of what to do she freezes. And in that time, a helicopter appears over head. She lets go. The two nagas flee. The one that held Zerik smiled. "We will see you shortly Master," she hissed sweetly disappearing from the battle.

Zerik fell to his knees. Wiped his eyes look up. The helicopter lands. Inside of it was Epsilon and Francis. Epsilon was flying the helicopter.

"Zerik. What are you doing here?" he asked as Francis got out and helped him to his feet.

"Where were you?" Francis said.

"I went out for a walk."

Their eyes widened. Then Francis pulls out a needle. He quickly sticks it in Zerik. Without another word Zerik collapses in Francis's arms.

"We'll tell him this is all a dream won't we."

"We'll have to. Seeing as he's run into Prince Ulraij and Guardian Wadi."

Hours later…

"Gah!" yells Zerik. He looks around and sees he is in his room. He looks at the clock on the wall ticking by. It's one p.m.. Everything is how he remembered it. He tried to sit up. As he rose, his neck hurt.

"Awake are you?"

Zerik looked to the door to see Francis.

"Francis. I fell asleep?"

"Yes."

Zerik looked at him. The corner of his mouth twitched. _He's lying._ Thought Zerik.

"Alright. Then I'd better get something to eat," he smiled. He walked to the kitchen to see Epsilon walking through.

"I see you're awake."

Zerik forced a smile on, "Yeah. I'm going to go for a walk."

He walked and opened the door. He took a step. Beneath his feet was the ground. He went to the corner. The sign said Main St.

So I live on Main Street?

Up in the sky it was a beautiful blue. The sun shone all over. There was only a lone cloud in the sky. However it looked more like a ship than anything. It was perfectly round.

Earlier…

"Wadi! Ulraij!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Let's get them to the ship."

Running toward them were Doc, Drew and Doyle.

"Uhgah…"

"Ow…, what's going on?" moaned Ulraij.

"I don't know. You need to tell us," said Drew.

"Wadi?" he said looking over, "Why are you here?" 

"Ugh. I was dragged here by your friend."

"Friend?" asked Doc.

"Oh yes now I remember. Zerik and you showed up in the Naga fight. Then I was knocked out."

"Who's Zerik?" asked Doyle.

"He was a boy," Wadi began, "With short hair and graying bangs." 

"Wait. How old was he?" 

"He was 15. Only a year younger than me."

"Sounds like the kid we met backstage," Said Drew. Doc looked ashamed.

"Well he isn't here now. Where were you taking him?"

"Home. He was looking to get home."

"Where does he live? We'll make sure he's okay."

"Probably ran from the fight to his uncle and cousin's house."

"He's an orphan?"

"Poor baby," said Drew.

"Do you remember where he lives?" asked Doc.

"He lives in Seattle."

"Well that's a start. By the way, how did you end up fighting Nagas?"

"They slithered out of the water saying some crazy incantation about how black becomes white and that from that a king shall rise making humanity finally fall to the power bested in young Kerling that shall relearn what he has lost."

"That's it? No 'You are a traitor of all of cryptids!' or 'We shall rule all of the waters you brats!'? None of that?" asked Doyle.

"No. And as we were fighting Rani Nagi…,"

"You were fighting Rani Nagi!" yelled Doc.

"Yes. I remember Zerik calling her _Viperella_. Isn't Arthur the only one who calls her Viperella?" asked Wadi.

**That's all for now review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Zerik stares at the cloud above him. It grows larger as it covers the sun. _Looks like rain._ He thought to himself. Looking back at his home he felt cold. His dream, if it was a dream, felt all too real. If it was a dream then perhaps it had something to do with his memories. And was it possible to have a dream in a dream if you think you're awake?

The sun slowly began to disappear behind the cloud. Zerik looked up. From where he was standing, it looked like a blimp. Or an airship design from a fantasy book. It seemed to be getting closer to the ground. _Boy would Epsilon be mad at me for thinking like this._

Zerik smiled and walked back toward his home. His legs felt like lead. He didn't want to go home just yet. It didn't feel quite right. Like what happened in his dream was real and distanced himself even more from his uncle and cousin. As he thought about it, he wasn't even sure Epsilon was blood related to him. So instead of going home he continued to walk. He continued until he could no longer see his home behind him. He then sped up into a jog. For the first time he saw his neighborhood.

He stopped further down to catch his breath. He looked over to see an older styled building. A sign in the front lawn has a vine twisting around it. But it clearly says 'Library'. Quietly he walks to the door. It has an old style copper door handle. He puts his hand to it. It felt warm. He pulls the door open and steps inside. The room inside is old and grand. Books fill every inch of the shelf.

"Can I help you?"

Zerik looked over to see a man sitting behind a desk. His face was covered and so was the rest of his body. He emitted a cold aura. Even colder than Epsilon.

"Um. I'm just looking," says Zerik forcing a smile on his face.

"Well, since you're here you might as well get a book. What do you like?"

"History," he said. He really loved history. And after those dreams he had some questions. Like if there was ever a historic creature people believed in called a naga. The man walked over and pulled a book. On the cover was a picture of a stone. It seemed familiar.

"This is the book best for you."

Zerik stared reluctantly at the book, "Naw I'm good."

"Nonsense. Take the book."

Zerik looked at him. His body language screamed that he wanted Zerik to read it. It scared him to know what was in that book.

"Really I can't. I don't even have a library card." 

"Well we can't have that," he said walking back to the desk. He pulled out a box. Inside was a pen and blank cards.

"Sign your name on the card," he said happily.

"But I haven't any money to pay for the fee," said Zerik thinking quickly.

"There is no fee for _knowledge_," he said softly handing Zerik the pen and card.

"But my uncle," he said softly. Then his stomach swelled with heat. It was as if he wanted to make Epsilon as angry as possible. He quickly signed the card.

"Good. Bring it back in two weeks."

Zerik put his hand in his pocket and walked over to a chair so he wouldn't have to go home yet. Just as he sat down the doors opened. In walked two men, a woman, a young girl and a boy slightly older than himself.

"Mr. Shadow. We would like a book." 

"Of course. What kind of book?"

"An address book," said the other man. The librarian's shoulders fell.

"Of course," he said pulling out an older torn book. It looked like a journal. Just then another door opened. Zerik slid his eyes over to another door that he had just now noticed. Coming in was an extremely tall man wearing a large hoodie and what looked like hairy pants. And apparently gloves on his feet. Next to him Zerik could recognize immediately from Francis' documentary's on animals. It was a Komodo dragon.

"Fisk, Komodo, we told you to stay out in the car," said the woman.

"Habada awa awana," said the person in the hoodie said in an extremely high pitched voice.

"Look it's just that this is Epsilon's neighborhood and we don't want to be detected," said one of the guys. Zerik felt that he knew it. At first he thought it was one of Epsilon's partners so he went up to them slowly to get a better look at them.

"You know my uncle?" he asked out loud, peering out from a bookcase. Immediately he regretted it. In front of him were the people he saw in his dream. Doc, Doyle and Drew Saturday, Ulraij and Wadi. It matched every feature perfectly. The book has moved closer to his body. He gasped almost silently.

"Hey!" said Doyle excitedly with a big smile, "Kiddo who fell from the sky! You're okay." 

Zerik stepped back. _Does this mean my dream, wasn't a dream?_

"Zerik. You're not graying anymore. It's jet back," said Ulraij. His hoodie was gone showing a definite combination of fish and human. He wore a yellow top that looked like a tunic. His hands were a pale gray blue.

Wadi stared at him intently.

"How'd you get back?" she asked.

"Yes we're all wondering," said Doc. Zerik felt like his mouth was filled with sand.

"I don't know," he finally managed to say. His eyes were wide. His idols were standing in front of him and actually talking to him, "Um I'm Zerik. I'm a huge fan."

"So we saw when you were back stage," growled Doc.

"Hey! That wasn't his fault. I saved his life."

Zerik grabbed his head. He was scared. This was not what he wanted. He then bolted out the door.

"Hey wait!" yelled Ulraij chasing after him. Before Zerik could leave the property he was tackled to the ground. Ulraij grabbed one of Zerik's arms and one of his legs. Zerik squirmed, but couldn't get free from Ulraij.

"Would you just listen to us," he said calmly as the others came out to follow Ulraij.

"Really Ulraij?" said Drew.

"Get off of me you king sized fish stick," said Zerik angrily.

Wadi smiled. A warm and appreciative smile.

"Help!" yelled Zerik.

"No one can here you Hun," said Drew. Zerik looked up at her and yelled even louder. Wadi covered his mouth.

"This is a cryptic zone. Only those who know and except the facts about cryptids can come to them. No one outside the zone can here."

"I would like it a lot if you would be so kind as to get off of my nephew."

Everyone looks over to see Epsilon and Francis standing at the entrance of the property. Doc and Doyle exchange a look of great disgust. Drew moved her hand to her belt. From this angle, Zerik could see she had a sword on her. Wadi tightened her muscles. Ulraij tightened his grip. He got up pulling Zerik up with him. Quickly he gets between Zerik and Epsilon.

"Hey uncle," said Zerik.

Drew gave Zerik a sad look. As if she was mourning for something he didn't know.

"If you and your son are only clones of a spy from many years ago, then how do you have a nephew?"

**Okay that's all for now. Review. By the way, the librarian is a shadow person. A shadow that people see and then feel great fear. They move when you don't, and they can be any size.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait. What? Of course uncle Epsilon has a sibling. I'm his sister's son. Francis's cousin. I mean who else could I be?"

Doyle scratched his head. Drew had a look of puzzlement on her face. Doc was looking up missing children. Wadi wasn't breaking her gaze with Francis. Ulraij glanced at Zerik. Then he broke out into a huge grin. Then he looked at Epsilon. His grin turned to a grim frown.

"How old did you say you were Zerik?"

"I'm fifteen," he said inching his way away from Ulraij and trying to get closer to his uncle and his cousin.

"Wouldn't that be _Zak's_ age if he were here now?" Ulraij questioned. Everyone stared at Zerik. He froze in his tracks.

"You were trying to," began Wadi.

"Well, he is my uncle."

"How? Do you know he's related to you?" 

"Um, he again is my mom's brother."

"Uh-huh. And who's your grandparents?"

"Never met them. They died."

"Well then what did your parents look like?"

That dealt a blow to Zerik. Because of his amnesia, he couldn't remember what his parents looked like. All he knew was that he was an only child and that his parents didn't talk to Epsilon much. There were also no photographs of them in the house.

"That's none of your business," he said with fire in his voice. He was nothing like his cool and calm uncle and cousin. People often couldn't believe they were related. As always he was furious. Heat swelled in his stomach. Rage went straight to his head. His eyes felt as they were swelling with tears. But no tears came to his eyes. But they felt as though they were dripping with a familiar feeling.

"Zerik. Calm down," said Epsilon. No. Hidden beneath his words was a demand that he calm down and go over to him. Zerik tensed up. For some reason, Epsilon only made him madder. As if he was a constant reminder of how he would never fit in. Francis at least began to except him. Even enough to laugh in front of him. Something, he could never do in front of his dad.

"Zerik, you need to empty your mind and listen," soothed Francis. Zerik relaxed.

"They are my family. They've raised me ever since my parents died in a lab explosion," he said cooling the fire in his voice, "So I'll be going home with them. I'm sorry that this happened Uncle. I lost track of time on my walk and at the library."

He slid his hand into his pocket. In it was the library card. In his arm was the book. With eyes on him, he walked over toward Francis. Ulraij grabbed his arm.

"If you ever need anything, I'll be here for you," Ulraij said, and then he leaned in close, "Zak."

Zerik stood still for a moment. Then Ulraij let go. Zerik, Epsilon and Francis left the library. In front of it was Epsilon's gray van. Zerik stepped inside. Francis followed suit and sat next to him in the back. Epsilon got in the driver's seat and turned the van on.

"I see you've met some of my old colleagues," he said bitterly.

"I didn't know you knew them," Zerik stated.

"We haven't seen each other in a long time. We never really did get along unless it was about proven fact and scientific discovery. After a bit of time however, I believe they went a bit mad."

"That one kid, he looked like a fish."

"He was an experiment by them," Francis said darkly.

"He called me Zak."

For the next few minutes the car was quiet. Only the sound of the car and the birds outside could be heard.

"Zak was Doc and Drew's son. He died tragically two years ago. He was kidnapped and found dead. They never truly overcame what happened; they always believed he was alive and that he would one day come home, safe and sound."

"And the fish?"

"Was raised to protect Zak. When he died he spent his time looking for someone with a likeness to him. Nothing to worry about."

"He resembled him so much."

Tension filled the air.

"Whom did he resemble?" 

"A boy in my dream. His name was Ulraij. And the girl looked like the other person in my dream named Wadi."

"I forbid you ever to see those to again." 

Zerik looked up at his uncle.

"That goes for you too Francis."

Francis looked up. If Zerik hadn't lived with them, he would have never known that shock was written on his face.

"Easy Franky," Zerik whispered to him, "The only thing wrong with your dad is that he's got his panties in a twist."

Francis hid his smile. One that only came out for Zerik because they were like brothers.

"He doesn't wear panties though," he said dryly.

"He don't wear boxers either." 

"How would you know?" 

"Hello? You go to work with him and go straight to bed. Who do you think does the laundry?" 

A dark and disgusted look comes to Francis's face just as they pull up the driveway.

**That's all for now folks. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Francis and Zerik walk inside. Quietly Francis hands Zerik a small piece of paper.

"Those are the formulas you need to study for Monday's test," he whispered. Zerik relaxed. Nothing had changed except for a wider knowledge of who Epsilon used to work with.

"Thanks. I always lose my head when studying for these tests. The teacher always tells us the wrong thing."

It was easy enough for Zerik to know the tests when Francis got to peek at them ahead of time, being a teacher's helper and all. Francis always looked over the tests and told Zerik what he needed to study. Epsilon though would through an angry look if he knew the truth. In fact, it was only quite recently that Francis began to disobey his dad. Before then he thought his word was law. Zerik had to work hard to find the brother in him.

"Thanks Bro-mo!"

"Don't call me that!" he yelled. A pink tinge came to his cheek. But Zerik could see that Francis was feeling better. This was something he never could have had with his parents. He was told so often he was an only child, so he would have never had been able to experience what if was like to be with a brother.

He walked into his room. It was the only room with color. It had blue-green walls, and a sandy colored floor. A picture of a palm tree hung up in his room. He had a warm dark brown desk and a matching chair. On it was a silvery computer. On the top corner was a picture of Zerik when he first "met" Francis.

Zerik's eyes were dull and dark. Francis's eyes were hidden behind his glasses. He wouldn't eat for days. Epsilon did nothing. It was Francis who had forced him to eat. Though he denied it now, Zerik remembers him saying, 'I'm not going to lose someone close again,' as he shoved food down his throat.

He looked at the book from the library. He opened and read. For hours he learned about suspicious creatures and cryptids. He learned that his dream had Nagas, and that Ulraij did look surprisingly like an Atlantian. He learned that people still looked for these beings. And at one time there was one who led all of them. The Cryptid Kur. Zerik saw a picture of how people imagined it to look. It looked like a far man with snakes on his shoulders. And mouths all over his body. _So he can eat burger, fries, and a salad all at the same time._

Zerik chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

Zerik looked to the door. No one was there.

"Great. Today is just getting weirder."

"Well aren't you going to answer me?"

Zerik stopped. His eyes skidded across the room. A puzzled look appeared on his face. _Why does it sound like it's coming from behind me?_

Zerik walked toward the door.

"Now that's just rude." 

Now Zerik knew it was behind him. He pivoted on his left foot to find his face an inch away from another's.

"Ulraij!" he yelled jumping backward. And as clear as day Ulraij was standing in his room.

"First you ignore me and then you yell in my ears," he said with great annoyance, "Is that any way to treat a friend?"

"How? No why? Francis!" he yelled. He wasn't sure Epsilon would be the best person in this situation. Ulraij's eyes widened. He quickly hit Zerik's neck with his hand. Like a karate chop. Zerik fell to the floor.

"Sorry," Ulraij whispered. Zerik was still awake. Barely.

"Zerik?" said a voice down the hall.

Ulraij covered Zerik's mouth. When Zerik couldn't speak, a fast thumping of footsteps came down the hall. In less than a minute, Francis was in Zerik's doorway.

"Oh won't this day end soon?" questioned Francis. He was making lunches for school the next week. The knife he was using to cut the meat was in his hand. Zerik's vision began to blur. His eyes tried to stay open. But the pain in his neck made him close them. The moment he did, he fell unconscious.

Later his eyes opened. His head was in horrible pain. His stomach hurt. Like he was on a boat. Only if you focused real closely could you notice a slight slope on the ground. He sat up slowly. The room he was in looked like one of those sci-fi hospital rooms. It was white. No windows. And there were four beds. One low to the ground, a really long one, an extremely large one and the one he was in. He turned his head. There was another bed next to him. They were all empty. Quietly and cautiously, he slid out of bed. His shirt had been changed. It was a white long-sleeved shirt.

On the shirt was a peculiar mark. It was black, swirled like an S. But it looked like a creature of some sort. It was on the cuffs of the shirt, and up near the collar. It was comforting, although Zerik didn't know why. He was still in the same bottoms he wore at the house. His feet were bare and the floor was cold under his feet. He breathed in deeply. His stomach began to settle. His head was still in pain. He slid across the floor to the door. He pressed his ear to the door. There was no sound. So he quickly slid the door open.

When the door opened, someone fell to Zerik's feet.

"Give me warning next time," said Ulraij. Then he looked up, "I thought Fisk was in there with you." 

He scratched his chin. Then Zerik heard a flushing noise. Another door opened. Out of it came a really tall, really hairy creature. Zerik's heart stopped. It looked like a gorilla, but with the face of a cat.

"Huah?" it gasped. Then before Zerik could react it ran over toward him. It picked him up effortlessly. Zerik then began to squirm. The creature tightened its grip. It pulled Zerik close and inhaled deeply. Then a smile broke out across its face.

"Told you it was him Fiskerton," said Ulraij smiling.

**Okay readers this is where things will come to light. Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Zerik looks up at the large creature. It isn't very scary. It feels soft too. If it wasn't squishing him to death. He felt Ulraij's eyes on his back. He could feel the creature's breath on his face and neck. The fur tickled his nose. After a few minutes he was put down. He gasped for air that didn't smell like a fish or a cat.

"What…," he gasped, "Is wrong with you?"

He pointed at Ulraij. Ulraij just smiled.

"Easy Zak. You still haven't gotten your sea legs, oh no wait it would be air legs wouldn't it?" He rubbed his chin in thought. Zerik could feel the creature behind him put his _hand_ on his shoulder. Scared he reached for his locket. He had it since he moved in with Epsilon and Francis. As he patted his chest he realized it wasn't there.

"I'm not Zak," he said. His voice getting high with fear. It cracked. He stepped back and bumped into the creature. He jumped again.

"But both Fisk and I confirmed it. You smell eerily identical to Zak except for the shampoo you use, the body wash, and having a faint smell of Epsilon and Francis. Which is a good thing it's not a strong smell or I'd be deeply concerned."

"You can smell me?" said Zerik his voice still high with shock and fear. He looked away from them. He felt his hair on his shoulders. It was out of its ponytail. He checked his wrist for a hair-tie. He cursed when he realized nothing was there. And he definitely wasn't going to ask either own of them for one.

"But of course. I have a strong sense of smell. Much to the same extent of a shark. And Fisk here is a jungle or mountain being. And he has known you since you were… How old again Fisk?" 

"Hazawa," said Fisk. Zerik swore he actually said 'Since he was able to yell and lie. Shortly after toddling.'

"He said 'Since you were able to yell and lie. Shortly after toddling.'" said Ulraij translating. He smiled at Zerik, "You two grew up like brothers. You, Fisk, Komodo. All of you were so close."

"Who?" he asked his voice going back to normal.

"What? I'm ashamed of you Zak. Pretending not to know Fisk, living with Epsilon," hew put his hand over Zerik's mouth so he couldn't talk, "Not telling your parents where you were, leaving your girlfriend alone…"

"I don't have a girlfriend!" yelled Zerik pushing Ulraij's hand away.

"… And not contacting me once! What kind of Saturday are you!"

"I'm not a Saturday! I'm Zerik. Zerik S!"

"And what does the S stand for?"

Zerik stood there for a minute trying to think of something. He looked away from Ulraij. He smiled largely. His eyes closed and he did a little victory V. He then walked over to him.

"You are Zak. Not Zerik. Say it with me Z… Ak."

"No I'm Zerik!" he pushed Ulraij out of the way and runs out the door. His feet slapped the cold floor. He ran as fast as he could. Until he tripped over his own feet and slid extremely fast down the hall. He slid under a man. He looked back to see it was a reoccurring face. Doyle.

"Whoa kiddo!" he said running after him. After a few hundred yards later he stopped him.

"Trying to go for the world's fasted slip and side kid?" Zerik looked up and saw him smiling. He quickly threw Zerik over his shoulders so Zerik's stomach was on his neck. His legs were on one side and his head on the other. Doyle had a tight grip on him. He began walking away from the room he was in. He walked with Zerik like that even after Wadi came up and walked up next to them.

"Hello Mr. Doyle," she said happily. She gave a warm smile to Zerik.

"I hope Ulraij wasn't too hard on you," she said softly. She looked at him concerned eyes. She wasn't sure if Ulraij was right. But she saw that he did have Zak's eyes. In the Naga fight. She had seen his eyes. The glowed like Zak's did when he used his Cryptid powers. If it were him. If only she could tell. If it were him, she'd have regiven his 13th birthday present.

"So what's for dinner?" she asked.

"Oh its Zak's favorite!"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No. But I have no idea what it is. Drew said she had to go get some ingredients. She wouldn't tell me either. And Doc won't be a spoil sport like he normally is so he won't tell me."

"Um could you put me down now," asked Zerik starting to squirm a lot. Doyle smiled and gave Wadi a mischievous look. He tossed Zerik into the air and caught him on only one shoulder. Then he grabbed Wadi and put her on his other shoulder.

"What was that for?" yelled Zerik.

"I don't follow orders kid. I have my own way of doing things."

**Hey readers I hope you enjoyed review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Zerik is eating dinner with the Saturday family. They all eat really good hamburgers. He can't believe food could ever taste so good. But it would seem that it tasted familiar. It had been grilled medium rare, had freshly grown lettuce and tomato, a mix of provolone and Swiss cheese, and garlic dill pickles. Next to it was sweet potato fries with a small bowl of maple syrup.

It was sweet.

"Well thanks for the food but I've got to get going," he said standing up. He turned around to see Doyle standing right beside him.

"It's late. I'll take you to your room."

"Uh no thanks."

"Fine. Hey Ulraij! You're sharing a room with mini man here alright."

Ulraij smiled. He grabbed Zerik's arm and frog walked him to his room. When they got there, Zerik saw three beds. One for Ulraij, one for the tall hairy guy, and one for himself. He saw Ulraij quickly lock the door.

"Well Zak how do you like being home?"

"Again, I'm not Zak."

"Can you prove that?"

"My uncle isn't related to either one of them." 

Ulraij goes to a dresser and pulls out a box. It looks fairly old. He opens it and pulls out a locket. His locket. The one he left behind when, he had that dream. So it was real?

"Give it back," said Zerik. He could feel his anger boiling. His vision was slightly foggy.

"I can't unless you're Zak Saturday. It was his thirteenth birthday present. His initials ZS are on here."

"No. That's mine. There is a small scratch on the front of it that I got wrestling with Francis."

"Whatever you say Zak," he said putting it back into the box. He then jumped into his bed, "The box will only open with my touch so you better get some sleep."

Zerik walked to the box and tried to open it. It was locked tight with some crazy gizmo. He looked at the bed. He wasn't tired. But he needed time to think. He lay down for a while. The light was turned off and he had no clue how to tell how long he laid there. He focused on his past. The woman sitting there in the meadow. The man who gave her a warm embrace. When he thought about it, they did look an awful like the Saturday's. Where was the truth? With his present? Or with this mysterious said to be past?

He heard a knock on the door. He looked at Ulraij and Fisk. They were both out cold. He slid over to the door. He put his ear to the door.

He knocked back.

_Hello?_

_Are you okay? It's me. Francis._

Zerik's heart soared. His brother was right outside of his door.

_Can you get in here?_

_I'll try._ He tapped.

In about a minute the door opened. Francis was waiting outside.

"I have a lot of explaining to do," he said walking Zerik to the bed.

"About a year ago," he began, "we rescued you from the Secret Scientist's chronologic freezing chamber. You had amnesia so my father and I took you under our wing, so you would never have to use your power again."

"What?" said Zerik confused.

"I'm not related to you by blood and neither is Epsilon. Your parents are Solomon and Drew Saturday."

Zerik's heart fell. How could this be true? He needed time to think about this.

"I need time."

"For what? You're reunited with your family. Isn't it fine just the way it is?"

"I don't remember them. And you're my brother too. I'm not going to leave you."

"Zak, you might not remember this but I'm a clone of my dad. Nothing is going to change. Nothing short of death."

"You're a genius right?'

"Well I guess you could say that."

"Then let's help each other."

"Come again?" 

"You really don't like Epsilon. And I need time to think about everything, and relearn. So there won't be any interference if we die."

"I'm not going to kill you. You're the closest thing I have to family!" cried Francis. Zak was wondering how Ulraij and Fisk were still asleep.

"No! We're going to fake our deaths."

Francis stared at him. It was doable. Messy and tricky but doable.

They quickly worked to recreate a hand that looked similar to Zak's. He also gave out almost a pint of blood on the floor. Francis did the same. This was all in the most dangerous room. The man-eater room. It was full of man-eating Cryptids After that, they left on Francis's small ship. Room for two.

"So you got a place we can hide?" Zak asked Francis.

"Yes. But you'll have to excuse who we'll be living with." 

"Why?"

"One was your psychopathic babysitter and the other is Epsilon's little girl."

"Epsilon had a kid?"

"She's from an illicit affair. Dad doesn't know about her. But we know each other very well."

"What does that make you?"

"You can ask her when we get there."

**Okay this is the last chapter. I will probably write another story to follow this one. Please review. And don't hate me.**


End file.
